Question: Solve for $k$ : $k - 30 = 2$
Explanation: Add $30$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ k - 30 &=& 2 \\ \\ {+30} && {+30} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-30 + k} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{2} \\ k &=& 2 {+ 30} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = 32$